Home Round al Corazón
by Yami Kuroshin
Summary: Un par de chicas que casualmente visitan Japón y un par de apuestos beisbolistas ¿que puede salir de esta combinación? Lemon dedicado a Yei-chan por terminar la preparatoria Banzai FuruyaXOc


**Ciaossu~**

**Kuro-desu~ Este one-shot lo tenía escrito desde ya hace tiempo, pero este fic tuvo un beta que es Yeika14 que bueno, lo único que hizo fue cambiar los nombres y ponerlo en tercera persona xD Es dedicado a Yei-chan por terminar la prepa Banzai~ \owo/ **

**Bueno antes de dejarlos leer solo aclaro: Esta cosa esta fumada y no tiene una trama para nada profunda, es simple amor pasional a primera vista. Disfruten.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOME RUN AL CORAZON**

Era una preciosa mañana los rayos de sol atravesaban por la ventana del auto.

-Mae apague la luz – dijo una chica entre abriendo sus orbes azul-grisáceos.

-Mujer estamos en el auto, no puedo apagar el sol – le respondió una morena que iba a su lado.

-Entonces haga algo, fue su idea este viaje para empezar – se volvió a quejar el copiloto.

-Yo soy la que lleva horas manejando sin dormir así que aguanta – le dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su café – además es un viaje para celebrar que ambas tenemos 20 años, es verano, tenemos plata y al fin pudimos viajar a Japón – dijo sonriendo mientras entraban a la ciudad.

-¿Y? – Pregunto – ¿A dónde rayos me has arrastrado mientras estaba inconsciente? – pregunto mientras se incorporaba correctamente.

-Estamos en Tokio – dijo con autosuficiencia – Y antes de un comentario mordaz tienes que saber que iremos a un partido de beisbol – dijo volteándola a ver un poco.

-Aja y ¿Por qué rayos no uno de vóley? – pregunto bajando el vidrio

-Kemi guarda silencio que ya llegamos – dijo mientras entraban en el estacionamiento del hotel.

-¿Por qué rayos un hotel 4 estrellas? En uno normalito estaría bien, casi ni estaremos aquí – dijo mientras entraban a la habitación.

-Por las probabilidades~ – dijo sonriendo.

Y así después de una mañana de sueño, comer y pensar que rayos hacer ese día todo se fue al carajo cuando la morena entro a la habitación de su amiga haciendo tremendo escándalo.

-¡Mañana iremos a Akihabara hoy tenemos otra cosa de suma importancia! – dijo sonriendo como el gato Chesire.

-Mae eso se dice con anticipación – dijo volteando con su atuendo al más estilo "otaku de Tokio"

-Me perdonaras cuando sepas lo que haremos – dijo la chica mientras rebuscaba ropa en la maleta de su acompañante.

-¿Y a donde se supone que iremos? ¿Y por qué rayos esculcas mi maleta? – dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama.

-Lo que sea ponte esto y te espero en diez en el lobby – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Diez minutos después, la chica estaba en el lobby vistiendo ropa como si de una preparatoria se tratara.

-¡Vámonos! – dijo su amiga que llego corriendo y arrastrándola consigo.

El viaje fue bruto, se pasaron mínimo diez semáforos en rojo, vueltas en curvas que no eran permitidas, y estaba segura que término arrollando al menos un okonomiyaki del puesto con el que casi chocan.

-Aquí estamos – anuncio la morena eufórica.

-¿Un centro de bateo? – pregunto escéptica.

-Sip, pero es el centro de bateo favorito de ciertas personas – dijo sonriendo.

-Háblame claro Yami – exigió la rubia.

-Entremos – dijo jalando el brazo de su amiga.

-¡Jajajajajaja Miyuki eres malísimo si no hay nadie en base! – se escuchó una voz estruendosa.

-¡Cállate Sawamura y respétame como senpai! – se escuchó otra voz.

-Yo solo quiero lanzar – se escuchó una tercera voz más tranquila y parsimoniosa.

-¡¿Ma-ma-ma-mae e-esos son quienes creo que son?! – pregunto, mientras estaban camino a la caja de bateo, la chica de piel cremosa.

-Te lo dije – dijo la morena mientras jalaba a su amiga dentro de la caja de bateo que por pura casualidad era la caja vecina de los chicos escandalosos.

-God Job – dijo mientras levantaba el pulgar.

-¡A que puedo batear más que tú! – grito la morocha intencionalmente.

-¡Trata de vencerme! – contesto la güera entendiendo el rumbo de la situación.

Y así después de quedar 43-43 y solo porque el tiempo se les termino las chicas sonrieron y salieron a tomar una soda de las maquinas que estaban justo en el pasillo.

-Vaya ustedes si que son buenas – llego un chico de cabellera y ojos chocolate.

-Gracias… emm… - dijo la morena.

-Soy Sawamura Eijun – dijo.

-Miyuki Kazuya – dijo otro chico de cabellos y ojos cafés y lentes de armazón negros.

-¡Megane! – Grito la chica pelinegra que por cierto también usaba gafas al tiempo que saltaba con Miyuki - ¡Que geniales! El armazón se acomoda perfecto ¿Dónde te las diseñaron? ¿Por qué elegiste ese estilo? – y así mientras su amiga pelinegra acosaba al megane su amiga seguía sentada mientras veía todo con cara de "debiste huir mientras podías"

-emm... – dijo al ver que el tercer chico no hablaba.

-Vamos Furuya preséntate – dijo Sawamura mientras le daba un empujón.

-Furuya Satoru – dijo simplemente mientras asentía un poco.

-Alguien sabe de dónde podemos lanzar un poco – dijo al tiempo que lanzaba la lata al bote y le atinaba. Como respuesta los chicos sonrieron, Sawamura parecía que hacia promoción de Colgate y Furuya apenas y sonreía levemente.

….

-¡Eres un monstruo! – grito la chica emocionada mientras abrazaba al chico.

-¿eh? – el chico pelinegro no entendía porque la chica decía esas palabras con una cara tan emocionada y bueno de una manera tan intima.

-Si tuviera tu brazo nadie se metería conmigo – dijo soltándolo un poco – ¡Dame tus genes! – dijo dramática abrazándosele mas, ocasionando que sus pechos se restregaran descaradamente en el brazo del chico cosa que lo hizo sonrojar.

-¿Cómo que batiste el record? – Pregunto Sawamura indignado – ¡Revancha! – grito y volvió a lanzar como endemoniado sin poder superar la marca recién hecha por Furuya.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto la chica al ver al pelinegro perder un poco el equilibrio.

-Aun me falta mejorar la resistencia de mi bola – dijo el tratando de pararse bien.

-Ven mejor vallamos a que te sientes un poco – y así olvidando a un alocado Sawamura los chicos salieron del centro de bateo a una cafetería cercana que habían visto de camino.

-Jajajaja en serio eres gracioso – decía la chica mientras ambos tomaban un trago – ahora que caigo en cuenta no sé cuántos años tienes ni nada aparte de que amas el beisbol – dijo mientras se recargaba en la mesa.

-Tengo 18, estoy en la liga de beisbol de Japón, estudio para hacerme cargo del negocio de mi padre cuando me retire del beisbol – dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su trago.

-_Mayor de edad, buen futuro y aparte esta como quiere el condenado, es mucho mejor de lo que sabía, tengo que admitirlo esa loca tenía razón_ – pensaba la chica mientras ordenaba otra ronda de bebidas.

El resto del día la rubia y el pelinegro se la pasaron juntos, caminaron por el parque, lanzaron un poco, comieron crepas, vieron una película e incluso fueron al karaoke.

-Jajaja en serio cantas genial – apremiaba la chica abrazada al brazo de Satoru.

-Tu eres mejor – dijo él con un leve sonrojo.

-Neee Satoru~ llámame por mi nombre – dijo la chica deteniendo el paso.

-Handa – dijo sonrojado.

-No llámame Akemi – dijo jaloneando infantilmente su brazo – por favor – dijo cerca del oído del chico haciendo que a este le recorriera un escalofrió.

-A-Ake-Akemi – dijo el chico y al finalizar claramente salió humo de sus oídos.

-Pero que lindo eres – dijo ella mientras besaba la mejilla del chico.

-Yo necesito ir a este hotel – dijo el chico – te compaña a tu casa – dijo un poco cabizbajo puesto que ya eran las 11:00pm y no era un animal que dejaría sola a una chica de noche.

-Ahí también voy yo – dijo sonriente.

-¿En serio? – pregunto algo sorprendido.

-Si – dijo comenzando a caminar tomando la mano de Satoru.

El tiempo paso, tal vez demasiado rápido, entraron y se despidieron en el pasillo. O eso pensó ella, porque estaba por entrar a su habitación cuando sintió como unos fuertes brazos la abrazaban por detrás.

-Lo siento. Pero yo – decía un poco entrecortado.

-Tranquilo – dijo volteando dentro del abrazo y tomando el rostro del chico en sus manos – ven aquí – dijo y lo beso.

Fue un beso lento y profundo, donde las lenguas lucharon por conseguir el dominio, dominio que gano la chica haciendo que él soltara leves gruñidos de placer.

-Hey Kemi… - la chica de la habitación de al lado no pudo terminar de hablar al ver tal escena – emmm lamento interrumpir – dijo al ver que ambos voltearon a verla con algo de asombro y un notable sonrojo, bueno Furuya estaba peor que un tomate maduro – Solo quería saber que estas bien y que ya habías llegado – dijo y se aclaró la garganta – toma – dijo y le entrego algo a su amiga – bueno me despido – dijo entrando de nuevo a su habitación.

-Esa loca – dijo mientras veía lo que tenía en las manos.

-¿Qué sucede? – logro preguntar el chico aun sonrojado.

-Estaba despeinada, solo traía una camisa muy grande que sé que no es suya ya que tu amigo la traía puesta esta tarde y sus lentes no son negros y cuadrados, son negros pero ovalados – dijo mientras apretaba el paquetito en sus manos – y por lo que me dio sé que sucedió, seguramente está sucediendo y conociéndola seguro volverá a suceder – dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando.

-¿Eh? – acaso ese chico era tan puro que después de todo eso no entendía.

-Esta con Miyuki en su habitación haciéndolo – dijo mientras el entraba tras ella.

-¿Haciendo qué? – pregunto de nuevo.

-Vuelve a decir algo así de lindo y te violare – dijo desde la habitación.

-¿Eh? – volvió a preguntar haciendo que la chica saliera ahora solo con un mini-short y una camisa de resaque sin nada más.

-En serio eres demasiado – dijo negando con la cabeza y como tenía los ojos cerrados no vio cuando el chico se acerco.

-No sé porque siento la misma ansia que cuando lanzo – dijo tomándola por las caderas.

-Vaya también tienes instintos por lo que veo – dijo sonriendo mientras pasaba los brazos sobre los hombros.

-Itadakimasu – dijo y se inclino.

-Eat me – dijo la chica recibiendo los labios del chico mientras se relamía los propios.

Y entonces sucedió, él la beso, esta vez él tenía el control, y ella estaba más que complacida. El tranquilo, lindo y violable chico con el cual había pasado todo el día, estaba sacando su bestia interior.

Era asombroso, sentir sus fuertes manos recorrer su cadera, cintura, su espalda, su cuadrantes de valkemir, brazos y hombros, era estúpidamente perfecto. Sus manos se acoplaban. Mientras ella solo se dejaba hacer al tiempo que también recorría su cuerpo sin pudor alguno.

-Ah~ - suspiro Satoru mientras sus rodillas flaquearon.

-Ven aquí – dijo ella mientras jalaba sus manos y lo guiaba hasta el cuarto.

-¿Puedo seguir? – pregunto cuando ambos se sentaron en la cama.

-Yo quiero seguir – respondió mientras se acercaba y besaba su cuello.

-Entonces seguiré – dijo y bruscamente la tumbo en la cama y como la bestia que era se dejó ir a su cuello y lo saboreo de una manera que parecía tener el sabor más exquisito de todo el mundo.

Sus manos parecían tener imanes ya que magnéticamente se dirigieron a sus pechos y comenzó a masajearlos sacándole gemidos de placer. Pasaron minutos en los que alternaban entre besar sus labios, cuellos y cualquier porción de piel al alcance mientras sus manos la masajeaban rudamente, en momentos parecía como si su instinto de beisbol lo hiciera más salvaje.

Se separó un poco y se quitó la camisa mostrando así sus abdominales, tenía un cuerpo hermoso, era musculoso sin exagerar, marcado, y como era delgado era como estar viendo a un jodido Dios nórdico.

-Ven aquí Satoru – dijo mientras se quitaba la camiseta dejando su pecho al aire.

No dijo nada solo se sonrojo pues su vista tampoco era mala que digamos, la cremosa piel levemente bronceada parecía estar invitándolo y no perdió más tiempo.

Se sintió un poco idiota ya que parecía un bebe, instintivamente ataco los pechos, succionando los pezones, y sopesándolos mientras se emocionaba con el contacto piel con piel. Pasaba de uno a otro alternando la atención en cada pecho.

De repente lo alejo un poco logrando que una cara de desconcierto se formara.

-Yo también quiero jugar – contesto respirando entrecortadamente haciéndolo retroceder un poco, cambiaron de posiciones y ahora ella estaba encima de él y lenta y sexualmente movía la cadera haciendo que sus intimidades se rozaran por sobre las telas.

-Aghr – escucho un ronco gruñido de placer y se sintió poderosa, aun mas al sentir el bulto de su pantalón, que era gracias a ella.

Se abalanzó como león sobre su presa y ataco sus tetillas. Solo lo vio hacer una cara tan ukeable y se sintió genial, era el seme de la situación y eso le encantaba. Con la mano libre recorrió sus brazos hasta llegar a su mano derecha, la tomo y la atrajo hasta ella, la beso tiernamente, dedo por dedo, por enfrente y por detrás y entonces chupo uno, lo tenía en la boca.

Su lengua se enredaba con el dedo, lo chupo y mordisqueo un poco y vaya que le agrado el verlo reaccionar tan lindamente, estremeciéndose ante tal gesto. Tal vez el entrenamiento lo había vuelto sensible en los dedos o algo pero eso no importaba solo importaba el ahora y ese momento.

Después de prestarle atención a su mano recorrió lentamente su abdomen, deteniéndose momentáneamente para jugar con su ombligo y cuando llego al borde del pantalón lo volteo a ver, vio amor, deseo y pasión, seguramente lo mismo que gritaban sus ojos en ese momento así que lo hizo.

Lo despojo del pantalón y bóxer, y salto a la vista, golpeándola débilmente en la mejilla. Furuya era un monstruo, y el tamaño de su virilidad lo confirmaba. Lentamente lo tomo en sus manos y comenzó a bombear, el solo temblaba y se retorcía mientras ella complacida solo sonreía.

-Manos – logro articular entre jadeos.

-¿Te gusta? – Pregunto ladina mientras restregaba sus pechos en sus piernas – creo que esto te gustara más – dijo y con sus pechos apreso ese, ese, miembro.

-Arhg – gruño al sentir el contacto, algo tan suave y blando era asombroso y así sin más, sin previo aviso se vino. Soltó su blanca esencia entre los pechos y cara de la chica.

-Eres un joven sano tranquilo – lo consoló al ver su cara de vergüenza.

-E-entonces me toca demostrar mi resistencia de la bola – dijo por algún motivo esa frase. Y ahora lo único que sabía era que estaba sobre ella devorando sus labios.

El lindo, medio lento y atolondrado chico de hace rato, parecía haber desaparecido, por un salvaje y alocado monstruo deseoso de complacerla. De repente se separó y se puso a marcar territorio en su cuello lo sentía morderla sin contenerse o evitar los lugares donde había algo de su semilla.

Volvió a atender sus pechos nuevamente mientras sus manos viajaban al sur y sobre el pequeñísimo short comenzó a tocar su intimidad.

-Ah~ - solto al primer contacto, el sonrió autosuficiente, al parecer no sería la presa durante todo el acto. Así que aun con su media sonrisa pícara la despojo de la poca ropa que tenía. Y antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa la observo, parecia embelesado, hechizado y su ya sonrojada cara se volvió un poema en todos los tonos de rojo posible.

-Otra vez – dijo y volvió a tocarla, al ver que ya no reaccionaba igual frunció un poco el ceño – otra vez – exigió de nuevo pero esta vez no fueron sus dedos los que presionaron, si no su lengua.

Y bueno la petición de Furuya fue cumplida, lo que no se esperó, fue que gritara, se retorciera, y estrujara su cabeza con sus muslos al sentirlo tan repentinamente. Se separó un poco para que lo soltara del agarre, pero después de asegurarse de tomar sus piernas, volvió a atacar.

Al parecer verla ahí, a su disposición le gusto, ya que lamia lento y tortuoso, logrando hacer que ella se aferrara a las finas sabanas de la cama. Arriba y abajo, entre los pliegues y consintiendo su clítoris, haciéndola mandar los modales y cordura a la mierda.

Ella se incorporo y lo obligo a que se acostara, ya daba igual su mirada decía que estaba igual de desesperado que ella, así que las ceremonias y azúcar para otra ocasión, ahora solo quedaba deseo e instinto. Tomo la caja que le habían dado con anterioridad y la abrió, saco un paquetito plateado y lo miro con recelo si lo abría impulsivamente se rompería así que tenía que tener cuidado.

Una vez puesto el preservativo lo observo, se veía adorable, sonrojado y sin aliento.

-Tu resistencia parece que ha mejorado – dijo mientras se colocaba sobre él y le enterraba el rostro en el pecho.

-¿A qué te refieres? – dijo mientras la abrazaba posesivamente.

-Te conozco, desde la preparatoria, te veía por televisión, siempre fuiste mi amor platónico y fuente de muchas de mis historias – dijo mientras tomaba su hombría y la dirigía a su entrada.

-Yo siento que esto es lo correcto – dijo metiendo la punta, pero al ver que se tensaba un poco se detuvo - ¿y tú? – pregunto viéndola a los ojos y por un instante la lujuria se apaciguo, solo sentía el suave respirar en su pecho, y como sus corazones estaban acompasados.

-Yo también – dijo para sonreír tiernamente, y dejarse caer.

El grito de ambos resonó por la habitación. Se mantuvieron quietos, esperando a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la intromisión. Unos minutos pasaron y ella comenzó a moverse, él lo tomo como una señal y también comenzó a mover sus caderas.

Estuvieron un tiempo así, mientras él se iba recostando lentamente, pero al final dio vuelta y se coloco sobre ella. Tomo una de sus piernas y la beso mientras acariciaba la otra, solo se retorcía, el sentirlo era glorioso, pero que hiciera eso de una manera jodidamente sensual hacia que su cabeza estallara. El hombre en medio de su lindura y torpeza tenía un sex Apple temible ¡Era un condenado seductor de primera!

Y el vaivén se volvió salvaje, ya no llevaba las riendas del asunto, él la embestía una y otra vez, con los ojos entrecerrados lo veía jadear y gruñir mientras los gemidos y quejidos escapaban de su garganta. El vaivén no era lento para nada, era un monstruo impulsivo, pero no se quejaba también estaba totalmente ida.

-¡m-m-mas! – logro articular y de inmediato acelero el ritmo. Al parecer no solo era un genio en el beisbol, era un genio en la cama también, de alguna manera donde fuera que tocara dentro de ella era increíblemente sensible, pues creía que vibraba con cada estocada.

La beso y acaricio por todo el cuerpo, la abrazaba y respiraba en su cuello, eso anuncio que el final estaba cerca y aunque quisiera seguir así también sentía que ella se vendría pronto. De repente el ritmo aumento, era desenfrenado, loco salvaje, estaba segura que sus voces se escuchaban hasta el pasillo, pero eso le valía, que mas daba era su jodido cuarto y habitación de hotel, era completamente libre de hacer lo que le viniera en gana y si se quería garchar al lindo Furuya era su condenada gana.

-¡Akemi! – la llamo y abrazo con increíble fuerza mientras hundía su cara en su pecho, sabía lo que venía, pero que ella también sentía esa presión que significaba el fin.

-¡Satoru! – lo llamo y clavo sus uñas en su espalda y hombro al sentir como esa última estocada fue dura, profunda y culminante pues sentido algo cálido en su interior.

Segundos después sus paredes lo aprisionaron y exprimieron hasta la última gota, ambos habían llegado al climax, al orgasmo, a la cumbre del placer y se sentían bien, demasiado bien.

Él se recostó a su lado después de salir lentamente y la abrazo de forma protectora.

-Mmm – se quejo levemente – Satoru quítate el preservativo – le dijo al sentir algo raro en su pierna.

A duras penas y refunfuñando se levantó y llevo el preservativo al baño. Volvió y se metió en la cama tapándolos a ambos con el edredón. La abrazo y así estuvieron un buen rato. Callados mientras sus mentes vagaban en temas que tendrían que tocar cuando se decidieran a hablar. Pero en medio de su meditación ella sintió como volvía a despertar.

-Sabes que, preocupémonos por el futuro cuando este llegue – dijo mientras se incorporaba haciendo que el edredón callera y el volviera a ver su nívea pie que ahora tenía unos adornos, rojos y otros levemente morados de las marca que le dejo.

-Un – asintió tímidamente.

-El presentes es el presente así que te violare por moe – dijo para atacar nuevamente su boca.

Y bueno así transcurrió la noche al final, después del quinto round y de estar completamente cansados cayeron dormidos.

Era una preciosa mañana los rayos de sol atravesaban por la ventana.

-Mae apague la luz – dijo una chica entre abriendo sus orbes azul-grisáceos, pero al querer moverse se dio cuenta que un par de brazos posesivos que le impedían alejarse-

-Satoru – lo llamo dulcemente y sonrío al verlo retorcerse un poco y atraerla más a él negándose a despertar. Al final media hora más tarde despertó y le dio un beso de buenos días. Se bañaron, el sexto round en el jacuzzi, un rápido desayuno pedido a la habitación y con todo listo, quedaron de verse en el lobby.

-Buenos días bella durmiente – escucho una molesta voz detrás de ella.

-Buenos días – saludo volteando para encontrarse con su amiga que la arrastro a todo esto – gracias – dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por obligarte a ahorrar? ¿Por hablar con tus padres para que nos dejaran viajar? ¿Por hacerte tomar un vuelo antes del de Japón? ¿Por arrastrarte a un hotel 4 estrellas? ¿Por ir al centro de bateo? ¿Por evitar que fueras madre primeriza estando aun en la facultad? – pregunto enumerando y sentándose junto a ella.

-Por todo – dijo dándole un amistoso golpecito en el hombro.

-De nada – dijo y saco algo de su mochila – mira – le extendió un papel.

-¡Pero qué! – grito y se tapó la boca.

-Sip, así que creo que me quedare en Japón – dijo sonriente.

-Entonces me quedo de gorrona contigo – añadió mientras ambas reían a sabiendas de que desde un principio había altas posibilidades de que se quedaran definitivamente.

-Claro, pero compartiremos gastos entre los cinco – dijo poniéndose en pie.

-¿Cinco?, espera algo no cuadra, Miyuki, Yami, Satoru y yo, somos cuatro – dijo extrañada.

-Sí, pero da la casualidad de que viven junto con Sawamura y no pueden echarlo así que – dijo la morena suspirando – él será el que termine perdiendo – dijo como si nada y salió corriendo.

-A~ - suspiro, era cierto.

-¡Kazuya! – escucho el grito de su amiga, volteo y la vio toda sonriente y melosa con su ahora esposo.

-Espera _¿Por qué rayos no me dijo que haría eso? Hubiera aprovechado y llevado ahí a Furuya también_ – volvió a ver y una mirada oscura la observaba con amor, sonrió, qué más daba lo tenía ahí de todas maneras.

-Kemi – la llamo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie como si de la criatura más delicada y necesitada de atención se tratara.

-Hey Yami – llamo a su amiga con obvias razones – llévame a donde fuiste ayer con Miyuki – dijo mientras jalaba a su pelinegro de la mano hacia su condena segura.

¿Fin?

**OMAKE~**

-¡SI! ¡AL FIN! – grito Eijun cuando vio que por 5 puntos supero el record antes roto por Furuya

-Es esta máquina – decía el anciano a cargo del lugar

-¿Qué le harán a esa máquina jii-san? – pregunto emocionado creyendo que la pondrían en un museo o algo así

-Es muy vieja así que será remplazada – dijo sonriente el viejito mientras dos gorilas remplazaban la máquina y el alma de Eijun escapaba de su cuerpo

**FIN**

**Bueno esto ha sido todo por ahora, lamento no actualizar mis otros fics te-hee~ **

**Dejen sus ji tomatazos, amenazas, desangres nasales o sus importantes opiniones en un pequeño, nada quita tiempo y hermoso review~**

**Nos leemos pronto~**

**Ya-nyan~**


End file.
